Chuck Vs The Magical Kiss
by greengirl16
Summary: What happens after Chuck and Sarah kiss at the end of Chuck vs the Goodbye? Will she remember him? One-shot.


**Finally I was able to log on and post this! The site has been down for a while, at least for me. Anyways it's been a weird night... So here's this. This was 5 pages in word and now it looks so short. Anyways I hope you enjoy! -Greengirl16**

* * *

><p>Chuck pulled back from the kiss. It had been sweet, but the passion that used to be there was lacking. However, he still felt like it could be there, it was just hidden. He gazed into Sarah's eyes. She was smiling, but there was no more signs of recognition or memories there than before their kiss. Chuck tried to hide his disappointment from Sarah. She had to be frustrated enough knowing that the past five years of her life had been stolen from her. She couldn't remember her friends or family. It had to feel so lonely. Chuck knew the kiss hadn't worked, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to help Sarah find herself. He promised her that'd he'd always be there if she ever needed him. He asked her to trust him and he knew, deep down, she did.<p>

"I want to show you something, will you come with me?" Chuck asked, standing up from the sandy beach where they were sitting.

Sarah nodded and smiled, taking Chuck's outstretched hand and being pulled up.

They held hands as Chuck led her to the street beyond the beach, where next to the curb a small white car was parked that read "Nerd Herd."

Sarah seemed to laugh softly upon seeing it, probably remembering it in all of their stories Chuck had told her.

Chuck led her to the passenger door and opened the door for her, flashing his charming smile that made his nose wrinkle.

"Thanks," Sarah said somewhat awkwardly and climbed in.

Chuck drove through downtown Los Angeles, finding an open parking spot and pulling out all the change in his pants pocket to pile into the meter.

"First stop, the club I took you to on our first date." Chuck led Sarah down the street and opened a glass door that had stairs descending into the basement where the club was located. A different rock band was on the stage jamming on drums and guitar.

"This" Chuck said loudly over the music. "Is where we first danced together and you were dancing these incredibly sexy moves and I was wondering how I'd got so lucky."

"What?" Sarah yelled back over the music.

Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, his skills having improved since the last time they had been there. They danced to a few songs before Chuck decided it was time to move on to their next stop. Sarah followed him up the stairs, both of their ears ringing from the loud music.

"Little did I know, last time we were there, while you were dancing you were also taking out a team of NSA agents," Chuck joked.

Sarah laughed, "That does sound like me."

"This would have been the point where you broke into the Nerd Herder and we drove backwards down the street to avoid being run-down by Casey." Chuck laughed as he and Sarah got back into the Nerd Herder.

Chuck turned the key in the ignition. The little car burst into life. Chuck pulled away from the curb back into the city street; the hum of the small Toyota filled the silence between them.

"So," Sarah finally said, "Where are we going now?"

"A hotel."

"Oh?" Sarah raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly in an amused fashion.

Chuck sped down the streets towards the hotel's parking garage. He could faintly see its lights shimmering in the night sky as it tried to blend in with the rest of the city.

Three traffic lights away. Two lights away. One light away.

Chuck pulled into the parking garage, taking a ticket and waiting for the bar to lift and allow him to enter and park.

"Here we are," Chuck said, parking the car, turning off the key and hopping out.

Sarah followed him to the garage elevator, which went up one level to the hotel lobby.

Chuck took in the familiar surroundings. He glanced left and right then spotted the fountain he had ran through. "Okay, this way." He headed towards the far doors and opened them revealing a carpeted room lined with isles of chairs.

"Right here is where I disarmed my first bomb," Chuck said standing in a specific spot in the center of a conference room. A stage with an empty podium was about 10 feet in front of him. "It was hooked up to a Prism Express laptop that was sold at the Buy More so I thought I'd try the Irene Demova virus, the one you suggested-"

"At the Concert Hall?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd use it to kill the computer. Casey didn't want me near the bomb, let alone touching it, but you, Sarah, you trusted me and I was able to deactivate the bomb."

Sarah smiled. "We had some good times didn't we?"

"Of course we did, I was there, wasn't I?" Chuck smiled goofily.

Sarah laughed quietly and looked away shyly.

Chuck cleared his throat, trying to avoid an awkward moment. "Okay. Now where we are going next is our last stop for the night and I'd love for it to be a surprise. So close your eyes and no peeking."

Sarah laughed and put her hand over her eyes as Chuck started the Nerd Herder.

Chuck glanced to make sure she wasn't looking, paid the man at the garage booth the money amount on their time ticked, then pulled out of the parking garage into traffic.

Chuck clicked on the radio to Huey Lewis' Power of Love. "But it might just savvvveeee your lifeeeeee," Chuck sang ridiculously. "That's the power of love."

Sarah laughed and moved her hand that had been covering her eyes to her mouth.

"Hey! I said no peeking," Chuck couldn't suppress his smile or the way his eyes shone when Sarah laughed.

"Sorry," Sarah giggled and closed her eyes again.

"Almost there," Chuck said turning a corner after sitting at a red light. Chuck drove several hundred feet until he reached their final destination. "Okay, now stay in the car for a second."

A look of confusion crossed Sarah's face, but she didn't say anything.

Chuck closed his car door, walked over to Sarah's, opened it for her and helped her out. He put his one hand on her shoulders to guide her, the other over her hand on her eyes to ensure she wouldn't see. "Okay it's just up ahead. I'll guide you there. Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he teased.

Chuck guided her down the concrete stretch to where a dock stretched into a mass of water.

"Okay," Chuck said, and uncovered Sarah's eyes. "Ta da!" He said revealing their surroundings, giant metal and wooden crates, a shipping dock, and huge steel warehouses.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"This is where I flew my first helicopter."

Sarah looked a bit amused.

"With your help that is…This doctor kidnapped you and Casey, well, he told me to stay in the car, but then I saw the doctor sneak into one of the warehouses and I knew you had to be in there so-"

"You left the car?"

"I couldn't stay there! Not when I knew I had the opportunity to save you! Casey had wandered off looking for you and I knew every second mattered. You could have been on a flight to Timbuktu or somewhere and then I would have lost you."

"Timbuktu? Really…?"

"Anyways, I snuck into the warehouse and saw you hanging by chains and you told me to hide so I did, but then the doctor entered and he threatened you with a giant needle. I have this thing with needles where if I see them… I sort of… pass out or panic. The doctor heard me and turned around and shot me with this tranq dart or something, only it didn't really hit me; I only passed out due to fear. I realized this when I pulled the dart out of my Nerd Herd badge when I woke up in the helicopter. The doctor and I started fighting and the pilot got shot with a tranq dart. I managed to knock out the doctor and get control of the helicopter, only I didn't know how to fly one, let alone land one. So I called you and you told me to pretend it was one of my video games and you talked me through it until I had landed safely right… here" Chuck showed Sarah the exact location.

"Uhh…wow…"

"You should have seen your face when I got off that helicopter. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I was so excited to be alive and you just snapped. I swear the look you gave me made me wish that I had died. You were so furious I was certain you'd never speak to me again."

Sarah laughed, "But I obviously did."

"You did…" Chuck said, seeming dazed, having slipped into a reverie.

"Sorry I don't remember any of this." Sarah said, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, I'll keep trying," Chuck dug his hands into his coat pockets. A crumpled piece of paper met his palm. Curious, he pulled it out and unfolded it carefully.

It was the drawing, their drawing from the train of the future they wanted together. The future she promised, with the blindfold saving her from flashing, that she'd never forget. Tears welled in Chuck's eyes. He longed for that moment again. That promised future, but he was now starting at square one again. It was overwhelming, but he wasn't going to give up.

Sarah cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said, trying to hide that he had begun to cry and crumpled the paper into his hand.

"What is it?"

Chuck opened his hand and carefully tried to get rid of the creases in the drawing. "It's the drawing, the one that I drew-"

Sarah cut him off. "Of our future together."

Chuck nodded, feeling the first glint of hope inside him that he had felt in weeks.

"You drew this… on a train?"

"Yes," Chuck choked on his words.

Sarah took the paper from him, studying it. "The white picket fence, the perfect house, the baby…"

"It's what we both wanted. Just one more mission before we settled down. Then Quinn took you from me."

Sarah seemed to be in her own world. "This is the house I carved our names into the living room door frame."

"That's the one."

"I… I remember this," she said still staring at the simple cartoonish drawing of them, with Sarah holding a baby in her arms.

"You do?" Chuck's heart was pounding with anxiety. How much did she remember?

She nodded and looked up. Her teary blue eyes met Chuck's chocolate brown ones. Neither of them moved. Then Sarah grabbed Chuck, the same way she had so many times before, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
